Rain in the Desert
by LadyxMadonna
Summary: He smiled when she pulled away, he was sure all great love stories began like this. His mother once told him true love ended only one way and he was beginning to understand. GregSara [my first] Challenge response


**Disclaimer: **Though I loathe to admit it, nothing that you recognize here is mine. TPTB please forgive me for misusing you characters in such a fun way.

**A/N: **Response to CherryDrops12 challenge posted on Unbound. This is my very first Greg/Sara fic so please be gentle. I wanted to try something different. I can't remember if everyone knows about Sara's drinking incident so we're gonna pretend they don't okay?

**Criteria: **Any pairing

Any length

Any genre

First line: "It started with a kiss"

Last line: "And ended in death"

* * *

It started with a kiss. It was innocent really, he walked her home from the club and before she could change her mind she brushed her lips against his before ducking into her building.

-----------------------

They had worked a particularly hard case the night before and they all had needed to unwind. It was a friendly invite to go out to a club that Saturday. They'd all said yes, except for Grissom of course, but at the last minute Catherine backed out leaving Sara to go out with the boys. She didn't particularly mind, she quite enjoyed their company actually so all Saturday she looked forward to the night. At eight she was pushing the final pin into her hair when her buzzer sounded.

"Be down in a sec guys!" she told them, grabbing her bag and running out the door. As she crossed the lobby she smiled at Greg's reaction to her outfit. The low-cut black top had been purchased on a whim and tonight served it's purpose as a morale booster. She linked her arm through Nick's as they walked out heading for _Rain in the Desert. _When they got to the club it was already coursing with life, and a bright grin blossomed across Sara's face, this was what she needed.

In no time Nick and Warrick were out on the dance floor with a couple young blonds, Sara just rolled her eyes and slid into a booth. Greg appeared at her side, a beer in one hand and something that was an unusual shade of purple in the other. He slid the purple drink in front of her and sat down next to her.

"What is this?" she asked him, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

"Killer Kool-Aid," he told her. She eyed the drink suspiciously, not sure whether alcohol was the best idea. She felt him lean in and his breath was warm on her ear as he whispered, "One won't hurt will it?" She pulled back sharply and looked at him, _does Greg know? _Sara panicked and slid out of the booth, disappearing into the crowd, leaving Greg to ponder what he'd done wrong. After a moment he got up and followed her path, finding her outside, leaning against the brick wall and fighting off tears. "Sara?" he said tentatively. She turned to look at him and swallowed hard.

"Do you know?" she asked quietly.

"Do I know what Sar?" he was genuinely confused.

"That a couple months ago I got busted for DUI and Griss had to bail me out," she spat, angry with herself for being so stupid.

"No Sar...that's why you got so upset...I just thought a drink would help you loosen up a bit and have some fun...I never imagined..."Greg was flustered.

"It's okay Greg," she smiled tearily at him, feeling better that he knew. "Keep it on the DL though would you?"

"Of course! Now let's go have some fun," Greg took her hand and pulled her back into the club. Once they were inside he steered her to the dance floor instead of back to the table and soon she relaxed and let herself have fun. She had moments of lucidity when it occurred to her that Greg was awfully close and he smelled incredibly good but she pushed those thoughts away and continued to dance, trying not to shiver when his warm hands caressed her hips.

They finally grew tired around two am, and told Nick and Warrick they were heading out. The walk back to her apartment was comfortable, Greg's hand on her lower back as they wove through the crowds that still lined the streets, Vegas never did sleep.

She invited him up on impulse, offering coffee and ignoring the fact that it was two in the morning. They sat side by side on her couch, their usual banter subdued as they sipped the coffee. After ten minutes Greg's hand found Sara's, no words passed between them but they knew their relationship had just changed. She walked him out at three, kissing him gently, butterflies pounding away in her stomach. He smiled when she pulled away, he was sure all great love stories began like this. His mother once told him true love ended only one way and he was beginning to understand. He'd love her forever for true love started with a kiss and ended in death.


End file.
